Takashi Natsume
Takashi Natsume (夏目 貴志, Natsume Takashi) is the main protagonist of anime, manga Natsume's Book of Friends series. He can see Youkais as long he remember them. He is grandson of Reiko Natsume, who also can see youkais before he is born. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya also voiced Levi Ackerman and Koji Minamoto. Appearance Takashi has dusty-blonde hair (silver colored in the manga), golden-brown eyes with slitted irises, and usually wears a soft smile (noted by several to occasionally be fake). He wears white school uniform of collared shirts in the Summer and grey pants. Because of Takashi's strong resemblance to Reiko (in appearance and spiritual "feel" alike), yokai routinely mistake Natsume for his grandmother, often pursuing him intensely, under the mistaken presumption of shared history and understanding. Personality Unlike his grandmother, Takashi is kind towards both humans and youkai, to the point that he can be easily fooled, as mentioned by Tsubame. Prior to the beginning of the series, he was originally reserved and soft-spoken because of his troubled past and he used to greatly dislike having the ability to see youkai because of the trouble it's given him. Because of this, he had trouble interacting with other humans. Takashi does not reveal his ability of seeing youkai to the Fujiwara couple, or his friends, Kitamoto and Nishimura, because he is worried that they would stop acting normal around him and worry about him. He also tries to hide what he sees from Kaname because he is worried that he may drag Kaname into his problems. The author describes him as, "a person who is trying to be kind". Though he has seen youkai all his life, he has little tolerance for their antics. History His parents died when he was a very young child, leaving him to be passed from relative to relative: in large part due to the "odd" or "creepy" behaviors one might expect from a young child able to see yokai no one else could see. Behind Natsume's perpetual distant smile hides a childhood spent in constant anxiety and shame: borne in equal parts of the yokai and the people who called him a liar and attention-seeker because of them. Natsume is eventually passed on to the Fujiwaras, a middle-aged couple on his father's side of the family. He loves them, and does not want to cause them trouble, so he keeps this 'alternate landscape' problem to himself. Powers & Abilities He has incredibly strong spiritual power, allowing him to actually hit and hurt yokai. When angered, he often lashes out in a punch or a kick of resistance, which has enough spiritual energy in it to knock even the highest level of youkai out in a second. However, his fighting abilities only extend to youkai; his punches, as noted by Madara, do not work on humans. Takashi is very agile and good at climbing trees because he was always running away from youkai. Trivia *He seems to be the only human (besides Reiko), to be able to read the names in Book of Friends. (However, both Natori and Matoba have not tried to read and the guide book states that anyone with spiritual power could read it.) Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Orphans Category:Loyal Category:Protectors